You Make Me Smile
by Marshie12
Summary: So your best friend left, you haven't seen your sister in ages and you just want to get married in peace to the one you love, who's a stubborn crazy woman. What else to do but find your best friend before the wedding... but what if someone else found him
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok so this just an Intro. I got bored and then this just popped into my head. It's not very good I know but well I think you'll see the _opportunities_ it creates. Aww I love fluff!

Disclaimer: I love Rowling… I also love Cedric in the movie. Can you believe he dies. So didn't see that coming! But anyways he was _really_ attractive::sigh:

_**You Make Me Smile**_

**Prologue**

"Ron?"

"Yes dear?" Ron asked sleepily as the only woman he'd ever loved lifted her head off his chest. It left him feeling naked without her there, funny how such a simple things as laying on the couch with your girl can make one feel so content.

"Well… I know you probably don't want to talk about this, especially not right now, but I was thinking with the wedding coming and all that maybe we should… we should…"

"Hermione love… out with it."

Hermione shifted a bit uncomfortably on the couch in order to see Ron's face and reaction to what she had to say. "Well, we should talk about finding Harry."

Ron's face fell.

"Ron I know you miss him and don't like to talk about it much but it just wont be the same if he's not there for our wedding. Admit it you want him there too!"

Ron sat up quite angrily for a man who two minutes ago was perfectly content. "I may want him there Hermione but from the looks of things _he_ doesn't seem to want to be there!"

Hermione couldn't help but be upset by that comment. "That's not true Ronald Weasley and you know it! Harry wouldn't miss our wedding for the world!"

Ron calmed down a bit. "Look dear we've been through this before… we've even tried to find him before and I know Harry well enough to know when he does and doesn't wish to be found."

"That may be so but I know you well enough to know that you wish to find him and you wish to do it soon!" Hermione retorted.

"Even so Hermione we'd have no way of ever knowing where to start! He could be anywhere!"

Hermione gave a little smile. He always gave in to her in the end. "I have an idea…" Her grin grew even wider.

"Oh no your ideas always seem to get us in trouble!" Ron groaned.

Hermione threw a pillow at him. "You're just upset because I'm more intelligent than you!"

"Fine, fine we get it I'm a stupid git… now what was your stu- I mean highly thought out and intelligent plan?"

"Well how long has it been since you've seen your sister?"

"Ginny… almost a year I guess. She's a bit of a git. Why would she ever think that American schools were superior to English schools? Has she no honor?"

"Ok Ron I get it your sister moved to America I was there when it happened. From what I hear she's enjoying herself quite a bit. But anyway I was thinking maybe she might know where Harry is."

"Bloody hell why would Ginny know? She's supposed to be in school!"

Hermione sighed. "Oh Ron you daft prat!"

P.S. I need a better title! Help dost requested!


	2. Pineapple Pizza

A/n: So I wrote up like three versions of this chapter because there were so many places I wanted to go with it. I really wanted to develop a bit more of my storyline by telling it through Ron and Hermione's point of view again but this little bit of fluff just wanted to leak all over the page. I must admit I like it though and it doe have some _very_ important plot points but it kind of throws me off track so it might take a bit longer for my next update so I can sort things trough.

Disclaimer: Oh Potter you stole my heart.

_**You make me Smile **_

**Pineapple Pizza**

_Knock knock_

"Just a minute!"

_Knock Knock_

"You crazy git! I'm in the lavatory! Now be patient before I'm forced to come out completely starkers and knock some bloody sense into you!"

"Clam down Gin," the voice on the other side of the door replied laughing at her. "I just wanted to get inside before I drop this ruddy pizza."

Ginny gave a little giggle. Leave it to him to know when she was hungry before she asked him to come over. "Well dear I suppose I'll forgive you if that pizza you are holding has pineapple on it!" she smiled widely as she threw the door open.

"You know I stopped even bothering to convince you to eat anything else."

"Oh don't act as if I have to force feed it to you. Admit it you like it!"

"If I admit it then that would give you the satisfaction of knowing you were right," he replied dropping the pizza on her table and wrapping her into his arms, "and you know how much I love depriving you of being correct." At this he placed a little kiss on her neck… of course he would, he knew that was where she was most ticklish. She couldn't hold back her giggle and avoided his gloating smile. He just loved to make her squirm.

He also loved tossing her onto the couch, as did she, so when he picked her up and collapsed with her upon it this was enjoyed by both parties.

After a few, short, blissful moments upon said couch he gave a little groan. "Aww Gin I have to go!"

"But you just got here," she replied trying to reengage him in their kiss.

"Yes but I forgot I have a job interview."

Ginny sat up excitedly. "A job interview? What kind of job?"

"Oh dearest don't get very excited it's nothing very exciting but well maybe if I get it we could make it official."

Ginny gasped and smiled. He just leaned back over the couch and kissed her as if he never wanted to stop. "Promise me you won't get your hopes up too high. I hate disappointing you," he sighed as he reengaged their kiss one more time.

"You better go now," she said pushing him off a bit, "don't want you to be late." She couldn't help but smiling at the idea of him finally marrying her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know you annoying prat."

"How on earth does that make me an annoying prat?"

She giggled. "You're an annoying prat because you didn't marry me sooner!"

He smiled. "Yes even I'll admit that makes me an annoying prat." He then turned and walked toward the door.

"Harry wait!"

Harry turned back to her. "Yes love?"

"Well I was wondering…" she shifted uncomfortably, "when we could go… home?"

"He smiled at her and came back for one last kiss. "Soon love… very soon."

And as he left she smiled. He always made her smile.

A/n: So I threw that in there so the title didn't seem completely irrelevant. But it's cute I think. Oh and sorry my chapters are short. I'm a one shot kind of gal so the fact that there is more than one means a lot.


	3. Favoritest Little Sister

_**You Make Me Smile**_

_**Ch 3 Favoritest Little Sister**_

"Come in!"

_Knock-knock_

"Bloody hell I said to come in are you really such a bloody wanker that you can't ever seem to figure out how to open a door!"

_Knock-knock_

"I'm hating you right now-"

"Hello little sister."

"Ron!" she screeched as the shock settled in and she enveloped him in a huge hug pulling him into her apartment followed closely by an obnoxiously smiley Hermione. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hermione cast Ginny a pointed glare.

"Oh Hermione I'm not 12 anymore!"

"I realize…" Hermione mumbled looking around Ginny's apartment.

"Oh don't be such a prude," she joked wrapping her into a hug just as she'd done with her brother. "Bloody hell I missed you two!"

"Ditto."

"Ron after all this time all you can manage is a 'ditto'?" Ginny replied.

"Sorry little sister."

"Don't call me that but if you insist on it call me your favoritest little sister!"

"Ok favoritest only little sister."

"Say it with emotion!" she said thrusting her hand about in an overly dramatic fashion.

He just shook his head and smiled.

"Oh look a smile! So you are happy to see me."

"Naturally."

"What happened to my brother whom I could never get to shut up? Always ranting on about how great Harry is. Harry this Harry that! I remember forgetting which one of us it was that had the crush!" she ranted on not noticing the change in her companions behavior.

Silence was all she received in reply.

"Wow you two sure are talkative. I guess the idea of seeing someone you haven't seen in over a year just has you so completely excited you can't even talk."

"You're the one who left, then refused to come home for the holidays! We would have been plenty excited then but you still decided you were better off without _us! _You're_ family _Gin! Remember? Remember saying we should always be together for the holidays? And then you don't even bother to come home! I've never seen mom more upset!" Ron spurt out more angrily off on a tirade none of them had seen coming. "Something came up," Ginny replied softly now becoming the one reluctant to talk.

"What's more important than FAMILY Ginny?"

"Ron calm down," Hermione whispered placing a hand delicately on his arm.

"I'm sorry…" Ginny whispered softly dropping down onto the sofa.

"It's ok Ginny," Hermione said compassionately grabbing her hand and sitting down beside her on the couch, "we understand that you couldn't be there… without him."

Ginny smiled at her old friend's easy understanding. "Gosh I missed you guys," she whispered again.

"It's good to see you too Gin," Ron replied lightly while also falling down onto the sofa. "I missed my favoritest baby sister."

Ginny smiled.

"That means a lot."

Hermione smiled at their easy forgiveness. "Ginny you did get our announcement right?"

Ginny smiled even bigger. "Oh yes well what announcement could _that_ be?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"Maybe. You should tell it to me just in case I forgot."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a chuckle of laughter.

"I also know why you're here," Ginny continued much more seriously, "besides seeing me that is."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "So you've seen him?"

Ginny looked down at her hands but gave her head a gentle shake. "No. But why else would you be here?" she gave him a little smile. "I know you care about me but you hate America and nothing but Harry could drag you here."

"You've known me too long."

"So you've heard nothing Ginny? Nothing about Harry what so ever?" Hermione asked almost pleadingly.

"Nothing," she replied solidly.

"Damn we were really hoping… well never mind. How are things?" Hermione brushed Harry aside in search of a less unsettling topic.

"Things are… good. Really good actually."

"That's good, Gin," Ron replied.

"Ginny who were you expecting?" Hermione asked imploringly.

Ginny blushed. "Just a friend."

"A friend who seems to be a frequent visitor," Hermione replied smilingly.

Ron just looked confused. "How did you know she was expecting someone?"

"Ron maybe if you weren't so daft and consumed with yourself you would have remembered when we were at the door and Ginny kept yelling at us to come in."

"Yeah I remember it."

Hermione looked as if that settled things. Ron however did not. "So what's that got to do with anything?"

"Ron she kept yelling for someone that seems to come here a lot and telling them to come in which one only does when there is someone specific they are expecting."

"How did you get all that from her telling us to come in?" Ron questioned still very puzzled.

"Just forget it Ron!" Hermione sighed frustrated.

"Mental!" he mumbled in reply.

"So where are you guys staying?" Ginny asked in wonderment at the fact that some things never change.

"A hospital," Ron stated.

Ginny looked confused. "You're staying at a hospital?"

"Haha no he meant Hotel," Hermione giggled.

"Same thing," Ron mumbled.

"Oh don't sulk! You can be so immature sometimes Ron I swear if I didn't love you I'd-"

"Kiss me?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Infuriating git" was all of her mumbling that Ginny could understand.

"Well I have to go to work soon," Ginny said distractedly.

"I guess we should go then," Hermione answered the unasked question as Ginny stood up from the couch and followed her lead.

"So where are you working?" Ron asked not budging from the sofa.

Ginny gave a little fidget of impatience. "Ironically enough at the hospital."

"Great maybe we'll come with you!" Ron replied excitedly jumping up from the couch.

"Ron you're being a prat now let's go!" Hermione replied exhaustedly. "Gin do you want to get together tonight? Dinner or something?"

Ginny gave a slight giggle. "I have plans tonight. Tomorrow?"

"Plans? What 'wittle Ginny got a date?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Maybe," Ginny replied, "believe it or not I date Ron!"

"Anyone I should know about?" Ron asked cracking his knuckles.

Ginny gave a soft laugh. "Actually there is but… not yet."

Hermione smiled broadly and pushed Ron out the door.

"Tomorrow around two? Okay?" Hermione asked using all her might to force him out the door.

"Perfect!" Ginny replied smiling.

"'Till then!" Hermione smiled closing the door quickly after her exit.

"No need to be so violent dear," Ron grumbled rubbing his arm.

"We need to go you imbecile. She obviously wanted us to go."

"So I didn't want to yet. I had more questions!"

"No need," Hermione replied brushing him aside.

"And why not oh Crazy one?" Ron asked mocking her.

"Because she knows and so will we with time."

"What makes you think that?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Have I ever led you wrong before?" Hermione smiled.

"Well let's go ask her again then!" Ron said determinedly making his way back toward Ginny's apartment.

"Don't worry Ron I'll get it out of her. But he's been there I swear to you," she smiled at him again as the elevator doors opened and a guy with a blue baseball cap rushed by them.

"Well could you hurry up and find out because I hate this city and all the people. Always rushing!" he pronounced loudly so the guy in the baseball cap could hear them.

Hermione just snorted at his crude behavior and clicked the 1st floor button.


	4. Perfect Obviousness

_**Chapter Four**_

**_Chapter Four: Perfect Obviousness_**

Harry quickly rushed through the door to Ginny's apartment. She was standing by it having obviously just escorted her visitors out.

"Did you see them?" she asked quickly not seeming nearly as panicked as Harry felt.

"Yes. I don't think they recognized me though," he rattled off breathing slightly heavily as he pulled off his blue baseball cap.

"I hate that I just lied to my own family," she whispered, wondering slowly back to her sofa.

"Can I tell you that I'm not ready yet without this becoming a huge argument?"

"Harry you just told me last week that we could maybe go back. You got a job. You have a beautiful girlfriend that desperately can't wait to marry you and most of all you have adoring masses that can't wait to worship the mere sight of you."

"Ginny…"

"Harry."

"I'm not ready to go back."

She looked at him somewhat pathetically and tried not to growl. "I miss my home, Harry."

His shoulders dropped as the tension from literally running into his past was replaced with a pathetic sigh. "I'm not so sure that I could ever consider any place my home."

"They'll find you eventually," she replied staring at him knowingly and bobbing her head.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I found you and I was hardly looking."

"You didn't find me. I was your patient at the hospital. Pure luck."

She smiled at him cheekily. "Yes, pretty lucky that you managed to shoot your foot with a nail gun."

He dropped his jaw in mock incredulity. "Those things are tricky. Muggle construction… what was I thinking…" he drifted off as if he was entering a different place.

"About my brother searching the whole of the world for you…"

"Have you ever met your brother?" Harry asked hiding a teasing smile.

Ginny nodded, waiting to see what he was getting at.

"Then you shouldn't be worried. He's too thick to find his own feet."

"Harry."

"Just say it already."

"Why can't you face them? I mean I know they were there. I know they saw things you wish had never taken place." Ginny scooted closer to him on the couch and put her hand on his cheek. "But you did what you had to do to save the world Harry. No one in their right mind would hate you for that."

"They just seemed so… scared of me. Their best friend and they looked at me like I was polluted or something."

"You need to understand that you can't be judged for doing what was right Harry. You could face them now."

Harry shook his head quickly wiping the haunted look from his face and replacing it with a wisp of a smile. "No I can't now."

"Why not?" she asked glaring slightly.

"Because now I'm sleeping with his little sister and I think sometimes you forget how scary your... brothers can be," Harry choked out the last few words.

Ginny hit him playfully on the arm, not perceiving his sentence's awkward conclusion, and stood from the sofa. "You forget how scary I can be."

"I think I've finally made up my mind about what we should do," Ron said rushing through the rows of periodicals to where Hermione was ruffling through her book.

"You're right maybe it's time we check the obituaries," Hermione replied glumly as she slammed her periodical closed with a frustrated growl.

"Er no," Ron shot back sounding much too chipper for his fiancé suggesting his best, nay ex-best, friend to be dead. "I was thinking we should just go back home and you can finally pick out your wedding dress."

Hermione looked back at him even more horrified than she'd been at the thought of searching through the obituaries for Harry. "Ron do you realize I'm refusing to marry you until we find out what happened to Harry?"

Ron fell back against the wall of bound newspapers. "I hate America, Hermione. I hate it here and honestly maybe we're better off without him."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Take that back you nasty prat before I lock you in this room for all eternity with the smelly books and the rude Americans."

"I know what I saw Hermione."

"Well you saw wrong," she hissed back coldly. "Harry was like a brother to-"

"Ha! I have four brothers. If Harry had been as you say he was then maybe I'd still have five."

Hermione's face paled. "You didn't see what you thought you saw. Harry wouldn't do that."

"Hermione. I know you think I still carry my weird jealousy complex," Ron whispered softly stepping up to her and placing a calming hand on her shoulder, "but could you, for once, just believe me over him?"

Hermione grabbed another periodical and handed it to Ron. "When we find Harry he'll tell you himself," she said sternly pulling her unruly hair into a ponytail and driving her nose into another large book.

After another hour or so Ron dropped his book onto the floor having finally finished his skim while Hermione closed the fourth one she'd managed to get through in the same amount of time.

"Is this hopeless?" Hermione asked eyeing Ron pathetically as if she might actually give up.

"It's not hopeless," He found himself begrudgingly replying. "It _is_ however very unlikely that a Harry Potter would exist in these books. If Harry had shown up around here people would be jumping all over him and news like that would have made its way back to England." Ron ran his fingers through his hair for about the twelfth time causing it stand almost straight up until moments later when it would fall pathetically back around his face. "Even if Harry had shown his face around here there's no way in hell he'd use his name."

"An alias? Ron you're brilliant!" Hermione shouted excitedly pulling out one of her previously skimmed periodicals.

"How does that help? Even if we know he's using an alias how the hell would we know what it was?" he asked confused as Hermione quickly flipped the pages of her newspaper articles.

She suddenly smiled and held up a finger for him to listen as she quickly read a passage aloud. "James Black was accidentally shot in the foot with a nail gun on July 25th 1999. It was reported that Mr. Black will be filing a lawsuit against Ganger Construction for the first aid techniques that nearly caused the amputation of his foot…"

Ron stared back at her blankly as she ripped out the article and quickly shoved it in her pocket. "I don't get it."

"That's Harry," Hermione said pointedly.

"Harry's not stupid enough to shoot himself with a nail gun, whatever the hell that is," Ron replied watching her.

"Why not? Plenty of people do it. You've never used muggle devices before. They're tricky."

"James Black? Seems too ambiguous to point to anything," he continued with doubt etched across his face.

"That's why it's perfect. It's common enough to not draw attention but think about it. James, as in his father, and Black as in Sirius. It's so completely perfect in its obviousness." She smiled at him triumphantly. "It's as if he was practically begging for us to find him."


End file.
